


被恶魔包围的病院

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: 故事背景发生在第七季，Sam被车撞后送进了医院，但是医生不允许Dean将弟弟带走，Crowley的手下发现了Sam，于是整个医院渐渐被恶魔入侵，深受精神折磨的Sam将会面临什么？
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

当Sam再次于睡梦中被欺负上深入骨髓的利刃刺醒，无助的躺在病床上，显瘦的脸惨白惨白的，眼睛红红的放佛刚刚哭过，旁边的Lucifer幻象满足于他这副深陷泥潭的可怜样，说道“你还记得吗？在笼子里时间太久了，有些事都快忘了，Sammy，你还记得有那么几年，我不允许你穿衣服，剪断了你的脚筋，让你跪在我面前，你唯一的用处就是用你的小嘴吸我的鸡巴，我最喜欢射在你嘴里，把你的肚子射满，像个怀孕的婊子。”  
Lucifer关于这一方面的凌辱絮絮叨叨的说了好久，恨不得把所有的细节都一遍一遍的描述出来，Sam没有任何反应的像个温暖的尸体一样躺在床上，因为身体和灵魂两方面的受伤导致他这些时日体重不断下降，没有力气坐起来反抗，内心深处也懦弱的不敢面对曾经屈辱的事实。  
医院的整点时间播报着，现在是凌晨三点，走廊的灯光关了三分之二，显得一切都是灰暗的，除了Lucifer的声音，再没有别的动静。  
忽然有脚步声由远至近，Sam想着可能是值夜班的护士在查房，那个脚步声终于停在了这间病房的门口，门把手转动了一下，有人进来了。  
男护工拿着本子，进来询问了一下他的情况，Sam沉默不语，只是摇头。  
“看来你的情况还是没有缓解啊，昨天医院运输来一批新的医疗用具，或许可以帮一帮你。”  
Sam的精神疲惫，根本无法去推断这些信息的对错，便由着护工将自己推出了房间。  
一路经过的走廊，余光里好几个护工看见他后，纷纷沉默的跟在后面，Sam不在意的发着呆，病床最终被推进了一间大大的手术室里，等注意到的时候，他被护工拦腰抱起来，放在了一个倾斜的支架上，双手双脚被固定在上面，脖子上卡了坚硬的铁环。  
“你这是要做什么？”Sam终于意识到事情的不对劲，他试图挣扎着，但毫无任何作用。  
护工笑了一下，然后露出了专属于恶魔的黑色眼睛，身后跟进来的七八个护工，也纷纷露出了抓到猎物的诡异笑容。  
“放开我！你这黑眼婊子！”  
“哇哦，看看你现在的处境，你现在是我们的婊子。”恶魔满意的从身后的工具台上，拿起一个束缚口塞，牢牢的绑在Sam头上，这东西使他无法闭合嘴，将牙齿裹着不能伤害到别人，无助的露出里面粉嫩的舌头。  
腰上也固定了扳手将他牢牢卡着，再往下的架子就没有了，使得臀部部位露了出来，恶魔又拿起剪刀，享受着慢慢剪掉Sam身上白色的病服，看他愤怒却无能为力颤抖的样子，但他的恶魔同伴一个个都不是有耐心，纷纷催促着他。  
不一会儿，赤裸着的Sam像一道美味大餐一样摆在这些恶魔眼前，他的双腿被大大的分开，露出没有苏醒的阴茎，离得最近的恶魔最早发现了Sam的不同之处，他粗鲁的抓着Sam的阴茎，露出底下，原本应该是囊袋的地方却长着一个女性才有的阴穴，因两条腿被拉扯到快形成一字的原因而娇羞的露出一条细缝。  
Sam悲伤的闭上眼睛，这是任何人都不知道的秘密，甚至是Dean，他在主动跳进Lucifer的笼子之后，灵魂被愤怒的恶魔折磨上百年，被改造成不男不女的模样，好方便Lucifer和Michael共同享用他，当他的身体被Cass和Crowley救回人间时，还正常着，但是等死神将他的灵魂放回原位后，不出几天的时间，Sam的灵魂越是与身体融合，身体越是变成灵魂本该有的模样，当囊袋逐渐消失，女阴取缔那里的时候，记忆也偶尔回朔一些片段，被记忆凌辱的画面令Sam愈发不敢告诉Dean。  
直到现在，大张着双腿被一群虎视眈眈的恶魔盯着。  
离得最近的恶魔抢占了先机，他两根手指闯进了紧致的穴里，不等Sam适应便快速的抽插起来，开拓着等会儿要服务所有恶魔的女穴。  
Sam痛苦的承受着，可早就习惯于此事的灵魂迅速的屈服于恶魔，瑟缩的女穴很快吐露着淫水，温顺的纠缠着入侵的手指，“啊，淫荡的婊子这就准备好让爸爸的鸡巴操你了，对吗？”  
看着一个个被恶魔附身的护工与医生脱了裤子露出阴茎，Sam仿佛看到了无数个Lucifer围绕着自己，手指捅在女穴里的恶魔觉得差不多了，两只手将柔嫩的阴唇扯开，阴茎在女穴处慢慢摩擦，欣赏着Sam对事态发展无法阻挡的惊恐，然后一个用力，将自己挺了进去，阴茎穿过层层媚肉的挤压，撞进最深处。  
被禁锢的Sam颤抖着身子抗拒着，女穴却温顺乖巧的裹上恶魔的阴茎，早就湿透了的甬道分泌出更多的黏稠爱液，帮助阴茎操干自己，深处的子宫口被不断的撞击着，主动张开了一张小嘴，谄媚的嘬起龟头。  
“嘶……你这骚穴都被Lucifer操了那么多年了，还紧的要命。子宫也下贱，我的鸡巴被你吸的不想出来。”  
恶魔盯着Sam，阴茎不断的捅到最里面，将龟头恶意的钻进子宫里，胡乱的挺腰冲刺着，伴随着单方面凌辱的侵犯，交合的地方发出淫靡的水声。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”Sam被堵住嘴，只能发出闷哼声，随着恶魔的动作，突然声音提高，女穴中也喷射出大量的淫液，突如其来的高潮让Sam眼前Lucifer的脸有些模糊，痉挛的女穴也迎来了第一泡浓稠的精液，恶魔低吼着用力将跨抵着Sam，喷洒出精液，尽数灌入子宫里。  
释放后的恶魔毫不留情的将自己抽离出来，抓着Sam的头发将阴茎塞进他嘴里，柔嫩的舌头被冲撞的无法躲藏，恶魔像使用抹布一样将自己阴茎上的液体涂抹到Sam嘴里，便将他松开。又觉得不过瘾，重新把阴茎塞进Sam嘴里，酝酿了一会儿，一股冲劲十足的液体喷射进去。  
不……不要这样，不要尿进来，泪水控制不住的从眼角滑落，被有力的手抓着头发，阴茎插的极深，喉咙难受的挤压着龟头，刺鼻的尿液争先恐后灌进胃里，鼓胀的胃承受不住的想要炸开。  
不待女穴歇息，又一根急忙挤了进来，这根阴茎过于粗大，火热的蹭过肿胀的阴蒂，抽插的令Sam发出更多呻吟，食髓知味的身体叫嚣着想要更多，恶魔粗喘着咒骂Sam女穴过于紧致，扬言要把他那里操成一张烂逼，身下插弄的动作却是一刻不停。  
另一个恶魔不满这样一个一个“排队”过于麻烦，催促着：“给他打点猛药，然后把他放下来。”  
“万一出什么意外呢？”  
“那就把他的四肢都卸了。”  
“可别了，没有双手双脚，像个肉虫一样，看着就倒胃口。”  
尖锐的针头扎进胳膊里，Sam感觉全部神经都飘飘然起来，连带着下体被抽插的地方也传来从来没有经历过的剧烈快感，药效发挥的很快，被药物控制没有任何反抗能力的Sam被从禁锢的地方放了下来，但是双手被拉扯到身后用一根细细长长的软管胡乱绑在了一起，被两个恶魔一前一后的夹在中间。  
胸前的恶魔还用力的将阴茎操干着Sam敏感的女穴，茂密的阴毛摩擦着娇嫩的阴唇，将私处磨的通红，折磨得令Sam发出更多甜腻的呻吟，快感使更多的淫液从穴口流出，体重也随着每一次的下落，将那根阴茎吃的更多，不知羞耻的女穴将带来快乐的家伙裹紧吸吮着。  
身后的恶魔将几根手指涂抹上大量的润滑，插进了Sam的后穴里，顺利的从两根手指开拓到了四根手指可以随意进出。后穴的肠液也争先从穴口涌出，湿哒哒的欢迎着什么东西的进入。  
恶魔听着Sam难以自持的呜咽声，发出笑声。然后发觉自己的同伴正热衷于开发Sam的后穴，便不耐烦的说着先和他一起将Sam的女穴操开，被这个提议打扰的恶魔想了想，于是将两根手指又插进了前面的女穴，贴着阴茎将女穴硬生生拉开，被注射进体内的药液里，也包含着肌肉松弛剂，几分钟后，柔软的女穴又难受又酥爽的吃进了第二根阴茎。  
Sam无声的尖叫着，两根阴茎逐渐开拓着淫贱的女穴，执着于把女穴操烂的念头，不时的同进同出，或者轮回交替的将龟头撞进子宫里，将上一个恶魔遗留在里面的精液搅的一塌糊涂。  
身后的恶魔将手抓着Sam的胸膛，一双大手揉捏着健硕的胸部，用低贱的词语赞美着Sam。  
这不是真的……现在发生的事情都不是真的……Sam不论看谁都仿佛长着Lucifer的脸，一轮又一轮的奸淫戏码封闭了Sam的神识。所有的恶魔都肆意的使用着他，将精液和尿发狠的射进子宫或者喉咙里，发泄后不约而同的用他的嘴来清洁自己的欲望。  
Lucifer抚摸着Sam的脸庞，温柔的问他:“所以……你现在还以为自己逃离了我吗？你永远永远都和我在一起，你从来都没有离开我。”  
不知过了多久，被扔在地上的Sam恍惚的看见一双黑色的皮鞋，来人审视着Sam，年轻的猎人像个破布娃娃一样，调侃道：“你们今晚过的很开心嘛。”  
“陛下，您看……我们要怎么处理Sam Winchester？”  
“当然是留在这里，等抓到了Winchester兄弟两人，就把他们带到地狱来见我。”  
“可是……今天晚上的事……”  
地狱之王不耐烦的看着自己愚笨的手下，一指头戳到对方额头上，瞬间一个可以令人失去某一段时间记忆的魔法便教给了恶魔。  
恶魔惊喜的对地狱之王说：“我知道怎么弄了，多谢陛下的恩赐。”  
准备离去的王走了几步之后，忽然停了下来，问道：“当初Sam Winchester喝恶魔血可以直接将恶魔彻底杀死？”  
手下回道：“是的，陛下。”  
王沉思一下，将一枚古老的硬币取了出来，连话都不想和弱智的手下多说，又一次将手指戳到对方头上，然后硬币抛给手下后，便消失不见了。  
Sam浑身赤裸着倒在地上，或许这是他这段时间以来睡的最长的一次了，又是一双手将他的双腿抓住，淫贱的躯体主动的将腿分开，露出被操的合不拢的穴口，流淌着浓稠的精液，将地面涂抹的一片湿润。  
几根手指轻松的插进女穴里，随后渐渐的向更里面深入，渐渐的一整个手都艰难的塞了进去，引得Sam发出微弱的声音，一只粗壮的手臂伸进了女穴里，媚肉无奈的纠缠着，感受那只手在里面不留情的在子宫口抚摸刺探，隐秘的地方被这样把玩着，颤抖着开合起来。  
一阵灼热的刺痛，子宫内壁仿佛贴上了什么东西，随后，那只手便刷的一下从女穴里抽了出来，恶魔端详着即使深陷昏迷，依然淫荡的身体，指挥着两个恶魔收拾这里，用魔术抹除了Sam今晚的记忆后，离开了充斥着精液味道的房间。  
两个恶魔将Sam抱到浴室里，用温水清洗了昏迷的人后，又忍不住纷纷在女穴和后穴里操干射了两发。  
随着阴茎从女穴里拔出，一枚已经失去了光彩的硬币也掉了出来，被水一冲，冲进了下水道里。  
“要我提议的话，还不如趁着夜晚没人在，把这婊子带到地狱里，把他做成壁穴，服务所有同伴，清早再把他带回来。”  
“是啊，让他当我们的恶魔妓女，怀上所有人的种子。”  
“然后再把他操流产。”  
一个又一个邪恶又下流的建议在浴室里回荡着，放肆的发泄着心里的恶念。  
被烙在子宫内壁的圆形淫纹图腾，尽职尽责的将恶魔液体里的魔力祛除，防止着Sam自恶魔的精液里汲取到反抗的力量，也纠缠着纯洁的灵魂，将一抹污秽沾染上去，一同坠入深渊……


	2. Chapter 2

“没想到第一次见到大名鼎鼎的Sam Winchester会是这种场景？这母狗的骚穴从来没有操松过，不可思议。”  
“你忘了，Lucifer曾经在笼子里在他身上施法，操了快两百年都没有操烂，这逼操不坏的。”  
“可惜，每隔两个月母狗就要送到上面半天，我们就要在这里又等两个月，喂，你快了吗？我要射了。”  
“我也……”  
两个看不清面目的黑色人形物体，面目狰狞分不出五官，交流也只是从长着巨大肿瘤的喉咙处发出声音，却长着根巨型的粗大阴茎，Sam被夹在中间，全身白的发光，肮脏欲望随意的抽插在他身下的菊穴与女穴中，一前一后的将Sam操得发出骚浪的呻吟。  
“啊啊啊……不要……”Sam抗拒着，身体却不听使唤的前后迎合，配合着恶魔的动作热情的流淌着淫液，两处骚穴激动的缠绕着恶魔的阴茎，贪婪的汲取喜爱的污秽精液  
“啊！”几处骚点被不断撞击着一遍又一遍爬上干性高潮，Sam的阴茎早就被一根筷子粗细的诡异触手操进细孔里，这种喜欢温暖潮湿的地狱产物不断的食用着精液，禁止Sam的射精，也防止着下一波恶魔来享用恶魔婊子的时候，肚子里没有空间再射进任何液体，它会随着时间慢慢吞噬着过多的精液与尿液，又转化成类似于迷幻剂一样效果，触手本身长满了柔软的吸盘，每次吃饱了的时候，就会从中间刺探出一枚枚细细的软针，扎紧穴肉上，把药物注射进Sam体内，每当进行到这一步的时候，最先起效的就是阴茎，尿道里折磨死人的欲望使Sam痛苦又放荡的扭曲着身子，触手便惩罚性的在还没有收回软针的时候就恶意快速抽插起来，这样又令Sam哭喊着留着眼泪和口水向眼前任何一个恶魔求饶，让对方帮帮自己。  
新的药效起了效果，女穴和菊穴又分泌出淫水，恭迎着新来的顾客。  
没错，是顾客，旁边的一个纸篓里乱七八糟的扔了许多便宜的硬币，地狱里也是有通行的货币的，纸篓上贴着一张写着每人一元十五分钟的标题，Sam的腰肢上被戴了一个焊死的钢圈，连着一条锁链绑在地上，这牢房从来没有缺少过恶魔，几十亿的恶魔不知要排到什么时候，所以常常是好几个恶魔一同进来。  
而Sam记录时间的方式，好像也只有每当外面的一个古老钟声响起，会有一个西装革履的恶魔进来给他的胳膊上打上一针，Sam不确定那是什么，每次注射，他都会有长达两三个小时飘飘然的迷乱，但这也伴随着清醒的时候与三五个恶魔更加低贱淫骚的交合姿势。  
每次在弥留之际Sam呻吟着坠入幻觉前，期盼着千万不要注射毒品。  
门口乱糟糟的，随着熟悉的粗喘声，一个恶魔牵着几只地狱犬走了进来。  
女穴和菊穴被两个恶魔以及两根假阳具撑到极限，听到地狱犬的喘息声惊吓的剧烈收缩了一下，恶魔猝不及防被夹的射了出来，愤恨不已的在Sam的胸前上用力掐了好几把，在肿大的奶头上留下更多的指印。  
“我们最喜欢的节目要开始了。”  
“不，我其实不喜欢，地狱犬太臭了。”  
“我们的母狗已经准备好了。”  
“呜…呜…呜……”Sam身上的恶魔离开，一只巨大的身子压了上来，潮热的气息喷洒在Sam的身上，细嗅着他身上的味道。  
地狱犬的前爪撑在Sam身子两侧，女穴休息了没几分钟，一根兽类粗长的阴茎快速的插了进来，女穴在不同于恶魔的抽插频率下，感受到了不一样的欢愉。  
肉体主动的配合着地狱犬的坚硬毛发在臀间的触感，穴口紧紧的收缩起来，地狱犬快乐的将头在Sam的脖颈间磨蹭着，表达对这个人类的喜爱，身子被这样压着，只能尽量趴下去，高抬着臀部，用女穴承欢着，直到那根犬类阴茎在子宫里形成一个结，开始大量的喷射精液，子宫被撑得有些痛的Sam崩溃的发出嘶哑的声音。  
周围一圈恶魔继续大声评论着眼前的性奴。  
待地狱犬将Sam子宫射满之后，将巨大的阴茎从双腿间抽离，淫液哗啦啦的流淌出来，伴随着恶魔观赏的欢呼，地狱犬像标记一样，抬起一条腿习惯性的将尿液溅了一地，告诉后面的地狱犬这个人类是他的独有。Sam愣怔着看着眼前的地面，那里一滴滴圆润的液体滴落，不知是汗水还是泪水。  
不等片刻，另一只地狱犬压了上来，几只地狱犬都有自己的想法，它们向来各不服从，一个个争夺着Sam的所属权……  
又一次从晕沉中醒来，Sam眼前一片发黑，什么也看不见，身体趴着被禁锢不能动弹，手可以碰到的地方是坚硬的栏杆，和柔软的布料，而下半身的腰部被牢牢卡在栏杆的外面。  
外面有声音放佛在介绍什么物品一样。  
“陛下说，Sam Winchester需要牢牢记住他曾经的居住场所，所以我们把他关在了一个狗笼里。”  
“那我们怎么用他啊？”  
“是啊，我花了钱的，我要操这只母狗，快把他放出来。”  
“不要着急。”那个声音说，Sam感觉到臀部可以接触到的柔软棉布被揭了开来，稍微有一丝光亮投射了进来，使他可以看见自己被锁链捆在一个笼子里，几根锁链将他捆着悬在空中，而笼子上盖了一块巨大的黑布。“我们把母狗可以使用的骚穴都完美的固定在笼子外面，看，他的这口骚逼，亏的你们这么多人不停的耕耘，都没有变黑。”  
一根冰凉的棍状物体戳了戳Sam挺翘的臀肉，忽然精准的戳在阴蒂上，激的笼子里的Sam发出尖叫声，那根棍子又在笼子上警告性敲了敲，走到了前面，将布向上面提拉了一些，没有把Sam整个脸露出来，只拉到嘴上面，“你们可以像往常一样，喂他喝尿，这只母狗最喜欢喝尿不是吗？”  
“是啊，不是我们赏赐给他圣水，他能活到今天吗？”  
周围传来了几声欢快的附和声。  
“那么，先生们，还有七天，Sammy又要被送回上面去了，祝你们玩的愉快。”  
臀肉被一只大手用力的啪了一巴掌，然后两只手都掐了上来，在两瓣臀上像玩弄女人奶子一样揉搓着，又左右用力分开，露出两处粉色的穴口，一根巨大阴茎操了进来，什么也看不见的情况下，Sam更加敏锐的感觉到快感流窜在全身，阴道里的媚肉如愿的吃到阴茎，颤抖着蠕动伺候着来客。  
恶魔抓着栏杆开始猛烈的抽插操到一半不过瘾的伸手在Sam的阴茎上摸索着，这段时日从未被服务过的阴茎激动的涨大了一分，但尿道立刻遭殃了，因为那里随着阴茎也扩大了，触手跟着变粗，满意的继续将整个甬道填满，恶魔的手摸到了触手留在外面的一小节，用力在中间一掐，触手被掐断了，留在阴茎里的触手将不满都发泄到了内壁上，吸盘用力的吸允着，缺少精液的意愿催促着Sam发出了呻吟，渴望着精液内射。  
恶魔一边操着女穴，一边将手里的触手一股脑的塞进菊穴里，尝到淫液的触手立刻快速生长起来，比任何恶魔的阴茎都要粗长的触手在菊穴里频率飞快的刺激着每一处骚点。Sam被迫一次又一次的抵达了高潮，女穴随着高潮不断的收缩使恶魔很快缴械，一股浓精射进了女穴里，恶魔不满的在高潮后还用力将阴茎朝里面狠操几下，誓要把精液都捅进子宫。  
紧接着第二个恶魔就提枪上阵，隔着一层薄膜与触手一同操干着Sam，这一次，恶魔把精液灌进子宫后，酝酿着又释放了一股冲劲十足的尿液。  
一只手隔着布抚摸着Sam的脸庞，然后手从下面将布撩起来，抓住了Sam下巴，把粗壮的阴茎顶在嘴唇上，龟头试探着要进来，手稍一用力，嘴被迫张开，阴茎就操了进来，虽然没有了呻吟声，但柔软的舌头和紧致的喉咙令恶魔快意的将阴茎操进食道里，浓密的毛发磨蹭在嘴唇上，Sam窒息的拼命呼吸着，但整个空间里弥漫的腥臭味使他更加崩溃……  
伴随着身前身后的低吼声，子宫和胃里又被射入精液。  
没有停歇的奸淫最终停止在人间的日出之前，恶魔熟练的将Sam的记忆抹去，瞬间的转移，医院的一间病房里，出现了穿着白色病服的Sam，他紧闭着双眼整个人靠在附身于医生的恶魔身上。  
恶魔轻轻的将Sam放在病床上，双手略微舍不得的离开柔软的身躯，恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，看着还陷入昏迷的Sam，想到他被烙印在子宫里的淫纹，露出一抹笑容，便解开了裤子拉链。  
病服的裤子是松紧绳的，很方便拽下来，恶魔将Sam的双腿分开，跪坐在那里。  
“就射一两次，你是不会发现的。”  
恶魔扶着自己的阴茎用力的操进女穴，湿润又紧致的女穴一吃到阴茎就尽职尽责的痉挛着榨取起精液，一只手在Sam的阴茎轻轻撸动着，忽然，惊喜的笑了出来。  
Sam紧闭着双眼，还在昏迷中，但依然皱起了眉头，阴茎被恶魔撸动，渐渐的硬了起来，恶魔在阴茎上发现了异物。  
原来，触手根本舍不得离开这具淫荡的身体，这些天每次收拾残局准备把Sam带上来的恶魔没注意，以为触手已经被带走了，因为清理的时候不见踪影，但实际上触手将自己变成了极小的隐藏在了阴茎深处，白天只有在Sam产生幻觉的时候，才快乐的刺激着Sam体内的敏感点，在快要高潮的时候快速的吸食精液，无法高潮的痛苦令Sam以为这一切都是还深处在牢笼里Lucifer做的事。  
即使发现了“偷渡”出来的低智商地狱产物，恶魔也不打算告发，他选择无视触手，毕竟现在只有他独享宠物，而有了它，只会更加轻松的控制Sam。  
恶魔的阴茎抽插在恢复了弹性的女穴里，不一会儿又打起了菊穴的主意，在菊穴里抽插好一会儿，就这样，轮番交替着换着两处骚穴，奸淫的这两处都分泌出激动的液体，一同滋养着阴茎。  
被女穴的柔软和菊穴的紧致两处不同的触感包裹着的奇妙交替的快感，恶魔很快就射出了第一炮精液，满满的全部射进了子宫里，享受着Sam在失去意识后无助的呻吟声，阴茎很快又硬了，恶魔低头看着阴茎退出女穴后，触手悄悄的伸出来钻进那里，吸食起来，鼓鼓的将女穴撑满，便放弃了那里，在Sam的病服上擦干净自己，把衣服给他穿好后，离开了。  
躺在床上的Sam双腿还保持着被分开的姿势，因为女穴和菊穴还被什么东西继续侵犯着，Sam的身体早就已经习惯于在被插入的时候将腿努力张开，方便恶魔的享用，触手在刺激了Sam一边又一边抵达高潮，将精液吸食完后，在抽插了许久，发现今日的进食不会再有了，便放弃的全部缩了回去，保持着不被发现的形态。  
清晨，Sam睁开双眼，Lucifer首先和他打了招呼。  
“你醒了呢，我很体贴的让你睡了一整晚噢。”  
可惜，明明休息了十小时多，Sam依旧累到全身酸软，他注意到手机上有来自Dean的留言。  
Dean告诉他，他从Bobby的记事本得到了一个名片，也许这个人可以帮到Sam，而他居住的地方并不远，如果不出意外的话，晚上就可以带着那个拥有神力的人来医院看望Sam。  
Sam露出了一个小小的微笑。  
这并不是对自己即将有所好转的放松，而是Dean想尽一切办法也要拯救他，这样的行为使Sam安心的看向了窗外。  
虽然内心深处隐约不希望夜晚的降临，但Sam依旧时不时的看向时钟，期盼着Dean的到来。  
当窗外一点点变黑，时针指向八点，室内的灯照射着软倒在地上再一次被Lucifer折磨到崩溃的Sam，一双手将他抱了起来，安放在床上，推出了病房。  
“Winchester先生，我带你去例行检查。”  
……


End file.
